Olvidarte jamás
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: Se que la he visto, pero no se en dónde. Se que es importante, pero no se porqué. Y se que la amo, aunque en ello, no me importan los porqués. "-Te diré una cosa sólo porque pareces no querer rendirte. Yo no soy para ti. Te harán daño si sigues insistiendo. - ¿Y si eso no me importa? -Si no paras todo comenzara otra vez -¿ A que te refieres con otra vez?"
1. Prólogo

Hola hola hola! aquí les traigo el prólogo de lo que pretendo será mi primer long fic. Puede ser un poco confuso al principio pero... ya se irá aclarándo conforme vayamos avanzando. Esto es, como ya dije, sólo el prólogo, por lo que es bastante corto. Los dejo leerlo y nos vemos en las notas de abajo n.n

* * *

Hay quienes dicen que nada, absolutamente nada, por muy pequeño o insignificante que sea, seolvida. Que tal vez no seas conciente de tus recuerdos por ser poco importantes para ti, o al contrario, demasiado impresionantes o dolorosos. Tu mente intenta bloquearlos, pero eso nosignifica que que no estén ahí. Y tarde o temprano algo podría dispararlos provocando que salgan desde la parte más oscura de nuestro subconciente hacia la superficie de nuestras mentes.

Y entonces recordarías.

Tal vez eso es lo que me sucede con ella.

Muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza cuando la veo. Conversaciones que no alcanzo a entender, lugares que no ubico, películas que no entiendo, imágenes que se deslizan con demasiada velocidad ante mis ojos como para encontrarles algún sentido.

Siento que ya la he visto antes. Que ella es importante de alguna manera. Importante para mí. La siento cercana a pesar de su fria e idealizada apariencia.

Siempre me he preguntado que me atrae de ella. Es hermosa, es cierto, pero es demasiado lejana e indiferente hacia mi. Y sin embargo al verla la siento cercana y cálida. La siento familiar, y quiero pasar más y más tiempo con ella.

Quiero saber porqué la quiero como la quiero. Porqué me cuesta tanto trabajo alejarme de su lado a pesar de los problemas y accidentes. Porqué verla llorar me destroza el alma, porqué que su presencia me calma, porqué su aroma me acelera el pulso. Porqué el verla es un constante _déjà_ vu.

Y aunque ella me aleja, sé que lo hace contra su voluntad. Que aunque lo niegue ella siente lo mismo, que sabe mucho más de lo que dice. Que lo que hace es por _ellos_, porque cree que es peligroso para nosotros, para mí, y tal vez lo sea. Que tiene miedo, miedo de que _él_ pueda dañarnos. O simplemente tiene miedo de _él_. Y cada vez que le pregunto ella solo dice "No quiero que suceda otra vez" aunque no puedo entenderla. No entinedo porque dice "Otra vez".

Se que yo la conocía, tal vez mejor que nadie. Pero por mas que fuerzo mi mente por encontrar respuestas no encuentro nada. Es como mirar el sol debajo del agua. Borroso, demasiado brillante. Y me ahogaría si lo intentara demasiado.

Hay… hay algo en esa chica. En la caída de su cabello rubio, en las pecas de su rostro, casi imperceptibles a los demás, pero que yo se que están ahí.en sus manos blancas y suaves, de finos dedos, en la curvatura de su cuello, en su delgada figura de muñequita de porcelana. En el pequeño lunar en forma de medialuna que tiene en el inicio del escote. En su risa, en sus lágrimas, en la dulce melodía de su voz.

Pero sobre todo, se que la conozco por su mirada, por el brillante jade de sus ojos. Eso ojos verdes en lo que podrías perderte durante horas y no cansarte. Y es que… ¿Quién podría olvidarse de unos ojos así?

* * *

Ven? cortititto. Pero los capítulos los hare muuuuch más largos, lo prometo. Bueno, pues espero que les llame la atención y que regresen a leer el primer capítulo después. No tardaré mucho es subirlo, lo prometo. La próxima semana salgo de vacaciones con mi familia pero lo subiré antes de irme. Y pues...  
Reviews! Díganme que opinan! Si hay más reviews, más rápido sale el primer capítulo muahaha. Oh! y sólo para que quede claro, esta será una historia de Soul x Maka, y también meteré otras parejas... y sí, ya saben que me gusta el drama asi que prepárense muahahahaha. xD bien, me voy. Bye Bye!


	2. Un placer conocerte

"Lo siento". Ese es mi primer recuerdo. La voz de una chica, sus manos en mi rostro, lágrimas mojando mis mejillas.

Pero a pesar de que tengo los ojos abiertos, de que se que ella está frente a mi, no puedo retener el recuerdo de su rostro, o de su nombre.

Y cuando creo que tengo el recuerdo, cuando siento que viene a mi y su nombre está a punto de salir de mis labios, todo se vuelve oscuridad y la siento alejarse de mi. Y eso es todo.

Noche tras noche, ahí es donde termina el sueño.

* * *

Despertó con el estridente sonido de su alarma. La odiaba. Despertarse de golpe no era una de sus cosas favoritas, pero al decidir vivir solo hace un año, había perdido el suave y delicado despertador que era la voz de su madre y su dulce mano desordenando aun más su cabello blanco.

Con un gruñido de molestia soltó un azote atentando contra el pequeño y ruidoso aparato, lanzándolo del otro lado de la habitación y provocando que las pilas salieran volando de su compartimiento, callando de inmediato al pobre despertador.

Con una sonrisa triunfante se acurrucó contra la almohada una vez más dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo. Pero ni bien había cerrado sus cansados ojos rubí, su celular lo hizo saltar del susto con el tono de las llamadas.

"Sólo a mí se me ocurre poner AC/DC de tono" pensó molesto al ver interrumpido una vez más su descanso.

Tomó el teléfono del alfeizar de la ventana, revisando el la pantalla quien era el culpable de haber tenido que salir de entre las sábanas a esas horas inhumanas de un día sábado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas Black Star?- contestó, con la voz grave y pastosa por el sueño.

-¿Dónde estás hermano?

-En casa. ¿Dónde más estaría tan temprano si no?

-¿Temprano? ¡Si serás bestia! ¡Son las 11:45 de la mañana!

-No, no, no. Hoy es sábado, el último de las vacaciones. No hay clases ni trabajo. Así que son las 11:45 de la MADRUGADA.

-…- silencio en la línea, a lo que el albino sonrió triunfante –De acuerdo. En situaciones normales estaría de acuerdo, pero ésta no es una situación normal así que me pondré responsable y te pediré que saces tu enorme trasero de la cama y vengas a la uni de inmediato.

-Y eso es por… espera… ¿Responsable tú?

-Si, yo… y no sabes lo mal que se siente hermano, no sé como Kid lo soporta… En fin, debes venir porque tenemos el primer partido de la temporada en 20 minutos tarado. ¡Debiste llegar aquí hace una hora para calentar!

-…

-Soul, ¿sigues ahí?

El mencionado sintió algo parecido a un bloque de hielo en el fondo de su estómago. No llegar al partido significaría perder la beca de estudios deportiva. Y eso significaría no poder pagar la universidad.

-¡La cuatro letras que te parió! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?!

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¡Además soy tu Dios, no tu despertador personal maldito impuntual!

-¡Voy para allá! Creo que sí alcanzo a llegar.

-Pues por tu bien que así sea.

Veinte minutos después, una cortina de baño arrancada, 6 semáforos en rojo ignorados y 4 perros, 2 ciclistas y una abuelita casi atropellados. El joven alto, de cuerpo atlético y sin aliento entró a las canchas de básquetbol de la universidad Shibusen, ya repletas de gente que venía a verlos jugar.

-¡Llegué!- gritó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Si Evans. Lo notamos- Comentó el entrenador a sus espaldas, no parecía para nada contento –Gracias por dignarse a aparecer finalmente. Ahora vaya a cambiarse antes de que me gane el impulso de lanzarle el balón a la cara.

El chico huyó de la furiosa mirada de su entrenador y se metió a los vestidores, encontrándose allí con su "Dios despertador personal" alias Black Star y a su otro mejor amigo, Death The Kid.

-¡Viejo! Por fin llegas.- Gritó Black al verlo llegar. Era un chico un poco más bajo que Soul, delgado pero muy marcado y de piel tostada… y con problemas de déficit de atención y narcisismo según sospechaba el albino. Su cabello celeste estaba tan desordenado como siempre y un tatuaje en forma de estrella adornaba su hombro.

-Gracias por despertarme, no me acordaba del estúpido partido- comentó a modo de saludo, mientras de cambiaba al uniforme del equipo.

-Sí, sí. No es necesario que le agradezcas a tu Dios. Pero que quede claro que no lo vuelvo a hacer maldito irresponsable.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar? Te lo recordamos toda la semana- dijo Kid. Era un chico bastante extraño, pero excelente amigo. De la misma estatura de Soul, delgado y muy cuidadoso de su persona, ojos ámbar y piel clara, cabello negro y corto, con unas extrañas líneas blancas horizontales, tres a decir verdad, que atravesaban sólo la mitad de su cabeza. Él juraba que eran de nacimiento, y aunque no le habían creído al conocerlo, al final habían acabado por hacerlo, ya que se quejaba continuamente de ella y de su "falta de simetría".

-Sí bueno. Memoria dañada de por vida ¿Recuerdas?

-No puedes usar el accidente para justificarte siempre y lo sabes Soul.

El albino resopló molesto. Pero a fin de cuentas su amigo tenía razón.

-Señoritas, si ya acabaron de chismear su presencia sería muy útil en la cancha.

Los tres chicos se congelaron al escuchar la voz de un muy molesto entrenador y salieron a toda prisa. Por su bien tendrían que ganar el partido, habría que soportar dos semanas de correr mil vueltas alrededor de la pista en los entrenamientos.

* * *

-Oh dioses… Esto de la vida sana y deportiva no es para mí- dijo Soul a finalizar el partido, que gracias al cielo habían ganado sin problemas.

-Mira quién lo dice, el que ha estado en equipos escolares de atletismo, natación, futbol...

-Ya quedó claro el punto Kid, muchas gracias.

-¡Pero ganamos!- gritó Black claramente contento – Digo, era imposible no hacerlo con un –dios tan grande como yo siendo su capitán pero…

-Black Star, cállate- dijeron Soul y Kid al unísono, a lo que el peliazul cerró la boca molesto.

-Bueno, ya que el momento saludable del sábado terminó ¿alguien gusta una tarde de vagancia y comida?- propusó Soul.

-Lo siento viejo, pero voy a salir con Tsubaki esta tarde.

-Mandilón… ¿y tu Kid?

-No puedo, Liz y Patty quieren que las lleve al cine hoy. Mejor lo dejamos para después.

-Ah par de malamigos.. está bien. Será otro día- dijo mientras se colocaba el casco y se subía a la motocicleta. –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo a una señorita esperándome en casa llamada Folera que me invita a pasar la tarde en el sofá con ella.

-Humm ese romance ya me huele boda- comentó Kid, provocando una escandalosa carcajada por parte de Black.

Soul arrancó la motocicleta y dio media vuelta, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo corazón a sus dos amigos.

El avión proveniente de Toronto aterrizó sin problemas en la pista principal de aeropuerto internacional de Death City, "aunque no podría ser de otra manera", pensó con amargura una joven de 20 años que viajaba en primera clase.

La chica soltó el cinturón que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura cuando el avión detuvo sus motores y tomó su evidentemente caro bolso de mano.

De hecho, mientras bajaba del avión y caminaba hacia la terminal, era cada vez más evidente que todo en ella era costoso. Unos ajustados jeans de diseñador hechos a la medida se ajustaban sobre sus bien formadas piernas. Una suave blusa blanca de aspecto fino quedaba ligeramente oculta debajo de una chaqueta de cuero de color canela que fácilmente costaría el triple que el boleto con el que había viajado. Una pashmina de color verde quedaba sobre su pecho por encima de la chaqueta. Unas botas, también de cuero, color chocolate y de tacón alto le envolvían los pies, estilizando su figura y haciéndola lucir bastante más alta de lo que era en realidad. Pequeños diamantes lucían en sus delicadas orejas, brillando más en la derecha, ya que en ésa tenía tres perforaciones, que también lucían diamantes, más que pequeños que el principal, en el lóbulo.

El cabello rubio cenizo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer suaves ondas sobre su espalda sin molestarle el rostro. Sus preciosos ojos color jade se encontraban escondidos detrás de una gafas oscuras tal vez más caras que la . Un pequeño arete de esmeralda le adornaba el labio inferior en una perforación cerca de la comisura derecha.

Maquillaje y uñas impecables, y un suave perfume frutal flotaba tras ella.

Robaba miradas a quién se cruzara con ella. Resplandecía en dinero. Pero no sonreía. No se detenía a mirar a nada ni nadie. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y fluidos; con la gracia de una bailarina, y sin embargo, era fría, pero sin mostrar nada ni remotamente parecido a la arrogancia. De hecho, reflejaba tristeza.

Las personas a su alrededor intentaban mirarla de manera disimulada, tratando de averiguar quién habría venido a recibir a tan impersionante joven.

Su curiosidad se vio saciada pronto al detenerse la rubia frente a dos hombre elegantemente vestidos completamente de negro. Uno de ellos parecía rondar los treinta años, rubio, alto y con un aspecto bastante amenazador. Saludó a la chica con seco gesto de la cabeza que ella no devolvió.

-Maletas en la banda tres.- fue lo único que le dijo, revelando una voz delicada y musical, a lo que el hombre se dirigió al lugar mencionado.

El otro hombre, en cambio, se quedó frente a ella y le sonrió con cordialidad.

-Rgnarock- dijo ella a modo de saludo, sin devolver la sonrisa.

El aludido parecía más o menos de la misma edad que la chica, un par de cabeza más alto. De piel pálida y cabello negro. Tenía un rostro travieso, con vivos ojos color violeta, ligeramente petulantes pero no al punto de resultar desagradable.

-Confío en que tuvo un buen viaje, señorita Maka.

La rubia levantó un ceja al escuchar la palabra "señorita" salir de los labios del chico, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Chrona está en la mansión preparando su habitación.

-Humm- fue todo lo que dijo la chica, llevándose la mano al lóbulo derecho de la oreja.

El hombre mayor regresaba en ese momento con las maletas de la ojijade, por lo que los tres se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, acompañados por las curiosas miradas de los presentes.

Se detuvieron ante un lujoso Rolls Royce negro, y mientras el rubio subía las valijas al maletero, Ragnarock abrió la puerta trasera para la joven.

Ésta subió en silencio, sin agradecer nada y sacándo su celular y audífonos.

El moreno cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó lugar en el asiento copiloto.

Conocía a Maka a la perfección, su hermana y él llevaban cinco años conociéndola y cuidando de ella. Ambos conocían su historia al derecho y al revés; ambos veían venir el que no le agradara en lo más mínimo el hecho de tener que volver a Death City y que se mostraría hostil y desanimada. Y ambos sabían que a la mañana siguiente encontrarían su cama bañada en lágrimas.

El hombre rubio subió al auto y encendió el automóvil. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Si señor- decía- ella está en el auto.

Hizo una larga pausa, escuchando con atención a la voz grave y fuerte que salía del celular.

Maka reconoció la voz al instante y no pudo evitar temblar al hacerlo. Se recostó sobre el asiento y volvió a llevarse la mano al lóbulo de la oreja en lo que parecía ser una manía suya.

Ragnarock no pasó por desapercibido el acto y discretamente le sonrió a través del retrovisor, deseando tomarle la mano hasta que se calmara. Pero se controló. No era una buena idea mostrarse demasiado familiar con ella frente a Giriko, su compañero.

-Se la comunico entonces señor- continuó el rubio, entregándole el teléfono a la joven.

-Señorita- dijo.

Con una delicada pero sorpendentemente firme mano, la chica tomó el aparato y lo colocó sobre su oreja.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en vpz baja mientras el automóvil finalmente se ponía en marcha.

-¿Qué sucede querida? ¿No puedes saludarme con mayor entusiasmo?

-Lo siento- murmuró ella, mientras, sin darse cuenta, apretaba con demasiada fuerza el teléfono. Odiaba mostrarse sumisa con él. –Es que estoy algo cansada. No quería sonar grosera- Pero no tenía opción.

-Entiendo- respondió la voz. -¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Tranquilo.

-¿Cuándo debes registrarte en la Rectoría del Shibusen?

-Hoy.

-Mandaré a Giriko a hacerlo. Hoy te quedarás en casa. y mañana también.

-Pero…- la joven dudó y se mordió la lengua, regañándose mentalmente. Ese "pero" había sido una pésima idea.

-¿Algún problema?- La voz sonaba molesta. Maka se estremeció.

-Nada. Es perfecto. Gracias.

-Ajá. Bien, ya sabes mis reglas. Tu horario me lo envían hoy. Nada de clases extras o clubes. De la universidad regresas a casa. Si deseas salir a algún lado deberás avisarme y alguien irá contigo. Contestarás todas mis llamas, correos y mensajes sin importar la hora.

-De acuerdo.

-Y Maka…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero lejos de él. Ya sabes que puede suceder si no obedeces. Espero que lo sucedido en Londres haya sido suficiente lección.

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y tembló ante el recuerdo.

-¿Entendiste?

-Entendí. No te preocupes, no me acercaré a él.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado con tranquilidad para Soul Evans. Tal y como lo había prometido, lo había pasado sin hacer nada.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan de buen humor ese lunes. Por eso y por otras razones.

No lo podía negar, había sido un excelente verano. En el trabajo las cosas eran geniales, por fin tenía un lugar como locutor regular en el programa, y su beca había sido salvada el sábado anterior. Incluso había conocido algunas chicas, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. lo que si era nuevo era que ese día se cumplían seis meses sin tener ninguna crisis. Ninguna. Regularmente tenía un par de ellas al mes. Desde hace ya 3 años, pero habían cesado. Y el era la persona más feliz del mundo por ello.

Pensando en todo eso vio a Black con su novia un poco más adelante de él. Con cautela se acercó a ellos. Llevaban dos años saliendo, y aún no lograba dejar de sentirse incómodo estando con ellos a solas. Tsubaki y Black eran el tipo de pareja que podían hacerte sentir en mal trío aunque estuvieras completamente del otro lado de la habitación.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo.

-¡Viejo te levantaste temprano y no estas matando a nadie por eso!

-Ja ja, muy gracioso.

-Buenos días Soul- lo saludó la chica con una sonrisa. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa era un chica preciosa, había que admitirlo, pero nunca la había visto mas que como una amiga. Era bastante alta, con una figura despampanante, cabello negro y largo, piel pálida y ojos llenos de amabilidad. No lograba entender cómo esa chica se había fijado en su amigo, era completamente opuesta a él. Tranquila, humilde, tímida... pero a fin de cuentas eran el uno para el otro. Jamás los había visto pelear.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kid? Tiene una usb mía que necesito de vuelta- preguntó.

-No- respondieron al unísono

y luego Tsubaki agregó:

-Pero debe de estar por aquí. Una chica llego de intercambio desde Toronto para 5to semestre de comunicaciones, y le pidieron a Kid que la recibiera.

-Eso no lo sabía, ¿cómo es que tú si?- preguntó Black a su novia.

-Consejo estudiantil ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Oh... no recuerdo bien... pero su apellido era Alba o algo así... creo.

-Pues espero verlo pronto. A Kid quiero decir- comentó Soul.

-No tendrás que esperar mucho. Mira, aquí viene, y ella debe ser la chica.- contestó Tsubaki.

El albino estaba de espaldas a la dirección señalada por la joven, así que lo único que vio fue la extraña expresión de Black al ver a la persona con la que venía Kid. Parecía... increíblemente molesto.

Contrariado por ello no notó la llegada de su amigo, ni la de su acompañante, hasta que él hablo.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Maka Albarn.

Y entonces se giró, y la vio Y sintió como el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones y el corazón latía con fuerza golpeando su pecho. La joven a la que estaba mirando era preciosa, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. De cabello rubio, largo y de aspecto sedoso, piel clara, labios rosados. Figura delgada y muy atractiva, era bastante más baja que él, a pesar de las botas de tacón que llevaba puestas. Una blusa de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y el arete que adornaba su labio quedaba debajo de una chaqueta de cuero oscura, a juego con las botas, y una falda con vuelo por arriba de la rodilla de color caqui dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas. Pero no fue toda esa belleza lo que le robó el aire. Fue la frialdad con la que se presentaba. Y un impresionante sentimiento parecido a un Deja vu que lo dominó por completo. Se devanó el cerebro intentando recordar dónde la había visto antes. Pero no pudo recordar absolutamente nada. La joven no miraba a nadie. No realmente. Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y murmuró "Es un placer". Pero era obvio que se encontraba incómoda. Y que quería marcharse de allí.

Y entonces, sin saber a ciencia cierta como sucedió, su mirada se encontró trabada con los ojos rubíes de Soul. Y el volvió a sentir un golpe en el pecho. Pero ya no era agradable. Ésta era una sensación que él conocía bien, y que odiaba. "Adiós seis meses limpios" fue lo último que pensó.

Sintió un cálido líquido salir de sus oídos y se desplomó contra el suelo. Era sangre. Comenzó a temblar y a toser violentamente, y más sangre salió, esta vez por su boca. Todo fue un revuelo a su alrededor. Escuchó a Tsubaki diciendo que buscaría una enfermera. A Black colocarse detrás de el y sujetarlo para que no se lastimara, y a Kid tomando el tiempo de cuanto duraba el ataque. No era la primera vez que lo ayudaban con eso. Estaban acostumbrados, pero no por eso menos preocupados. Pero este era diferente, podía sentirlo, era más violento. Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fueron los tacones de aquella hermosa chica, Maka, alejándose indiferente, ignorando la escena.

* * *

Black Star se encontraba fuera de la enfermería en ese momento. todo los demás estaba dentro con su amigo, esperando a que despertara. Pero él sabía que eso tardaría. Sabía que Soul llevaba seis meses sin ningún altercado, y sabía que este había sido la peor de sus crisis. Por mucho.

-Y todo es por tu culpa Albarn, ¿lo sabes verdad?- preguntó al aire, con los ojos cerrados.

La joven rubia, prudentemente escondida detrás de un arbusto se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-Sé que estás ahí. No puedes evitar estar cerca de él. No te importa qué tanto daño puedas hacer.

-Eso no es cierto.- contestó ella, saliendo de su escondite.

Sólo entonces Black abrió los ojos. Y reveló la furia en su mirar.

-No se que hiciste, ni se porqué nadie te recuerda. Pero yo sí lo hago Albarn. Yo sí.

Maka inspiró con fuerza, intentando no llorar. Contó hasta diez. Y entonces recuperó esa frialdad e indiferencia que ya estaba acostumbrada a mostrar.

-No se de que me hablas. Yo no te conozco ¿recuerdas? Es la primera vez que te veo. A ti y a otros. Sólo quería ver si tu amigo estaba bien. Con permiso.- y se dio la vuelta.

-Continúa así Maka. -dijo el peliazul, deteniendo a la chica con sus palabras. -Mantente alejada. Alguna vez fuimos amigos, todos nosotros. Y después el accidente sucedió y desapareciste. Y de un día al otro nadie te conocía. No se que hiciste tú o que hizo Él, pero no quiero que se repita.

-No lo hará. Se lo dije a Él y te lo repito a ti. Me mantendré alejada.- dijo sin darse la vuelta. Y continuó alejándose.

Por el bien de todos, no volvería a acercarse.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan... Ah de verdad que lo siento! se que prometí subirlo antes de irme pero debido a una serie de eventos realmente desafortunados mi computadora murió a manos del aeropuerto :( No saben lo que me costó reescribir el capitulo enterito. Tuve que pasar bastante tiempo en cibers y terminarlo en mi telefono. Bendito sea Samsung, los surcoreanos y su telefonía celular!**

**bueno bueno. Aquí está el primer capítulo. Díganme que opinan si? espero sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
